


The Cooo Kids And Co™

by monigeko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Oh yeah memes, Other, Why Did I Write This?, Why are you reading the tags read the story, Wow this is really dumb, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monigeko/pseuds/monigeko
Summary: Dear diar- shoot wrong text box. This is gonna be a wild ride so strap in before you get launched off and suffer a horrible death by cringe (although I guess if you're gonna continue to read this it's inevitable...)Follow the Cooo kids and their friends/other people they know exist throughout their adventure in and out of school... sometimes things get a little... out of this world with the mighty furby takeover of '19 and the velociraptor overlords who watch over them





	The Cooo Kids And Co™

The day started as all days should, with a small asian girl dramatically gasping and draping herself over a ginger. The reason for this particular girls distress was that Moni had (yet again) not been the first person to the library and had lost custody of the highly coveted left armchair. As she whispered bloody murder (she was in a library unlike her friends she had enough respect for poor Linda the librarian, she had enough work on her plate to have to deal with more screaming kids) the pasty ginger boy cried words of blasphamy at his "attacker"

"BEGONE THOT, AS THE KING OF CRABS AND SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ISOPOD SECTOR I COMMAND THEE TO GET THE FRICK OFF YOU HECK!"

Monigeko simply sighed and rolled off onto the floor before remembering that she was supposed to provide comic relief (and wasn't about to let her adopted son push her around)

"Oh Mason my precious baby boy, as your mother I don't need to follow your commands!"

She ended up pinching his left cheeck having decided that for now simply sitting on the armrest would have to be enough. Through their shared telepathic link (and the fact that this happened pretty much every morning) they knew the rest of their group would be taking their sweet time to arrive, tuesdays we're the days when OJ and Scrub just liked to sleep in and Adrien liked showing up late on Tuesdays. 

Moni simply sighed and rested her chin on Mason's head watching his phone screen as he idly scrolled through reddit. As always his hair smelled overwhelmingly strong of Indian food which was weird because all he ever ate was Ritz and the occasional cheese stick. She was sure his shampoo was just spices mixed with water... No an instant Indian food packet, even she could tell it was shitty Indian food and she has no standards. 

As memes we're being looked through another girl approached, she wore a pin that said "Hi! i'm a weeb" (homemade courtsy of OJ) behind her glasses mischievous eyes glimmered, within a split second she had slithered her arm around Mason holding him in a vice like grip.

"Hey Mason... Wanna watch the rest of Shrek Retold?"

A sound that could only be described as extreme fear and displeasure erupted from the trapped boy. Luckily his friends Liam, Elliot, and Finn came to save him (hitting her with a trombone case wasn't the most effective way to handle things but he scared Moni so she just tended to the whimpering girl while sending Finn a harsh glare.

Soon enough after the boys had taken over the couch, Adrien and OJ made their way over to the group. Everyone excluding Moni and Liam (who was busy reading) was engaged in a heated debate about the morality of eating vegans (Mason and Elliot were adament in the belief that they counted as vegetables, Scrub said that it was against the teachings of the anime pope) Adrien made his presence known by slipping up behind Moni and holding a pencil to her neck, considering this happened everyday Moni just scootched away, she decided that admiring OJ's new 'shoot'ing stars Tshirt was more important then her impending doom.

The rest of the before school library time was spent with OJ screaming 'shoot' while Adrien tried to find ways to relate books to sexual innuendos the rest of them either laughed or just shook their heads.

The 4 periods before lunch were uneventful (aside from the pita bread Moni set on fire in her kitchen science convection oven but we don't talk about that) the good stuff really started when the lunch bell rang.

There was a very specific way the Cooo kids sat, at the 14th table to be precise. Exactly 1 foot and 2 inches away from the bottom left side sat Moni, to her right 1 foot and 3 inches over sat Scrub. Oj sat right across from Moni but a few centimeters to the right and Adrien sat exactly across from Scrub.

To their left was the table Semai, Sylvia, Lena, and Henry (sometimes Georgia although she wasn't there today) sat at. They were the people Moni and Scrub had tried to include in the group but we're rejected by OJ.

Across the lunch room Roman, Takeo, and Ben sat and upon noticing the commotion that was the small fight that had started (Henry had thrown a tomato and Adrien and being the touchy human they were immedietly started beating the crap out of him with a paper lunch tray) the three guys had come over. Roman immediately egged on calling 'fight, fight ,fight' while Ben shook his head and Takeo ran away from Scrub who was trying to give him one of her famous suffocating hugs.

After a while things died down, OJ was attempting to open her while stick of goodness (she refused to refer to them as anything else, hence the great banana massacre of '94... Dark times... Dark times indeed) after a few futile attempts they turned to Adrien for help.

"Yo yo yo can you help me open my white stick of goodness?" 

"... Just hit it against the table until it explodes of cut it open with a spork."

"HOW GENIUS!!!!"

Everyone at least 7 tables over stared pointedly at her as she had stood on top of the table to scream out just how smart Adrien was before she took her white stick of goodness and promply slammed it onto the table over and over again until it splattered on the rest of the tablemates looking very scarily like a murder scene.

While the cafetieria ladies were yelling at Oj and demanding she clean the table Roman decided to start another small... Battle, this time with Moni who through extreme peer pressure was wrapped up in a siracha 'shot' battle. She had to defend her Korean heritage so she took the challenge... She ended up losing miserably as her pallete was not refinde enoughto handle the condiment. While she stumbled around looking like she was about to either throw up or stab someone (depends on who you ask) Roman chugged his coffee in victory while the rest of the table cheered him on.

This is all I have for now but it's going to evolve into a... I'm actually not sure but it's going to be a story. Thank you for reading this horrible example or a story because I spent a whole half hour typing this up so yay! The end is a bit rushed but I do only have my phone for maybe ten more minutes so I'll just add more later maybe probably never!   
-Moni


End file.
